


In My Dreams

by therealblondie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 12:43:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17643053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therealblondie/pseuds/therealblondie
Summary: Lily Luna Potter struggles to navigate the world of romance. Perhaps a certain blond can help her through it.





	In My Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all ever just randomly remember one of your OTPs and get feelings? Well, this is what I do with those feelings (even though I have midterms I should be studying for). I may continue past this one-shot if there's interest in continuing the story. Enjoy!

“What do you think -- is this one too, I dunno,  _ come and get it _ ?” Lily Luna Potter held up a dress in front of her, showing it off to her cousin, Rose. This was the sixth potential outfit the young witch had presented, and it seemed she wasn’t fully satisfied with any of them. “I mean,” she continued, “it’s our third date and I want to look nice, but I don’t want to look like I’m trying too hard.” A frustrated sigh left Lily’s lips, and Rose stood up from where she had been lounging on Lily’s bed. 

 

Walking to the wardrobe, Rose rummaged through the clothes inside. “What exactly are you doing on this date?” she asked, continuing to flick through her options.

 

“He invited me to stargaze in the astronomy tower,” Lily explained. “He says the stars should be especially bright tonight -- and we might even get to see Mars if we look hard enough.” Lorcan had a vast knowledge of astronomy, something which Lily found endearing. 

 

“Right,” Rose nodded. Moments later, she pulled back with an outfit in her arms. “Wear this -- you’ll be warm and comfortable while you’re in the tower, but you’ll still look amazing in it.”

 

Lily gratefully took the outfit, nodding with approval. “It’s perfect, thank you!” A nervous giggle, and the younger cousin left to change and finish getting ready for her evening. 

 

As she put the finishing touches on her look, Lily couldn’t help the anxious feeling that bubbled up within her. This was their third date, a number which she had never gotten to with anyone before. There was so much unknown about tonight, and she didn’t know what she was doing. Her friends and her cousin all reassured her that this was a normal feeling, and that she would know how to act in the moment. Lily was counting on that.

 

Stepping back into the room, she gestured to herself. “Well, how do I look?”

 

“Amazing. Knock him dead.”

 

* * *

 

They had been sat for a good half hour, staring at the stars above them, when she had felt his arm snaking around her shoulders. Wordlessly, she leaned her head back against his arm, enjoying the warmth that the contact provided. Soon, they were falling into an easy conversation, learning bits and pieces of each other at a time, the stars rather forgotten about as they faced each other from their seated position. Every time her eyes met his, she couldn’t help but feel like this might be it. This might be the moment leading up to her first kiss. 

 

The chiming of the clock tower alerted them both to the time, and Lily started. “I think I should head back to my room before either of us gets in trouble for being out so late.”

 

Lorcan agreed, the both of them standing up. They looked at each other for a moment in awkward silence before Lily broke it.

 

“Well, goodnight then.” She moved to leave before Lorcan interrupted her with his next words.

 

“This may be forward of me,” he spoke, “but may I kiss you goodnight?”

 

A mixture of excitement and panic washed over Lily as she nodded, responding with a quick, “sure.” Secretly, Lily wished he hadn’t given her more time to overthink things.

 

He moved closer, his lips meeting with hers for mere seconds before something came over Lily and she pulled away quickly. A nervous chuckle left his lips, and he looked at her. “Sorry -- are you not feeling this?” he asked, possibly to relieve some of the awkward tension filling the air between them.

 

“Um,” she responded, brow crinkling as she thought of some excuse for her odd behavior. “I don’t know. Maybe -- maybe we should try this again some other time. I’m just… really tired and out of it.” Not entirely a lie, but not really the truth either. Just enough to allow her to leave and think things through on her own.

 

“Oh, sure. Right,” he said, and the understanding tone of his voice made Lily feel even more silly.

 

“Okay, well, I’ll see you ‘round.” She gave a half-wave and left the tower, speed-walking down the stairs and towards the Slytherin common room. 

 

As she walked, Lily couldn’t help as the moment replayed in her head over and over, making her cringe every time she relived the memory. She couldn’t help but feel a little bit betrayed by her friends, who hadn’t taken her anxious feelings seriously, hadn’t given her any truly useful advice to prevent such an embarrassing moment from happening. Now she could never look Lorcan in the eye again. 

 

Stepping into the common room, Lily started as she noticed another person lounging on the couch, seemingly waiting for her.

 

“What are you still doing awake?” Lily asked Scorpius, moving to sit next to him on the couch. 

 

“Rose said you’d be out later. Thought I’d make sure you got back alright.” Of course Rose would have mentioned it. After all, she liked to refer to Scorpius as the older brother she never had (even if he was only older by a few months). She told him everything, even if they weren’t her stories to tell. 

 

He seemed to notice the distracted look on Lily’s face and quirked a brow. “You okay?” he asked, and Lily simply shook her head, face falling into her hands with a groan.

 

“You got any firewhiskey?” was her response. Scorpius stood up, retrieving his hidden stash, pouring them each a glass. It wasn’t until she had downed half the glass, letting the warmth burn her throat, before she made eye contact with the blond. 

 

“So you gonna tell me what happened tonight?” he pried, a hint of concern lacing his words. 

 

So Lily told him -- about the date, about the arm around her shoulder, the seemingly meaningful looks shared, and finally the painfully awkward end to her evening. She folded herself up on the couch, head once more falling into her hands as the story progressed, the embarrassment of her reaction coming back in full force.

 

The chuckle from Scorpius is what brought her out of it, and she moved to hit him lightly in the chest. “It’s not funny!” She threw him a glare, but at his continued laughing she couldn’t help the laugh that escaped her as well.

 

“Come on, Lily, it’s not that bad. Could’ve been a lot worse.”

 

“Ugh,” was her only response, downing the rest of her drink before reaching to pour them both another glass. She just wanted to forget about what had happened for the night, wanted to stop reliving those last minutes of her date. And Scorpius, as luck would have it, was rather good at comforting people through cracking jokes and distracting from the problem.

 

* * *

 

Their conversation was comfortable as they lounged against the couch, talking about seemingly nothing and everything. If you had asked Lily later what they had talked about, she wouldn’t be able to answer. All she knew was that she felt grateful for his presence, his stories, and -- though she would never dare to admit it -- his playful teasing of her evening’s earlier events. 

 

Several drinks into the night, she had ended up with her head resting against his shoulder. The clock on the wall made Lily aware that it was nearing five in the morning, and her eyelids were beginning to droop in protest of her staying awake so late. Scorpius made some comment, and she merely responded with a light grunt, eyes fully closing as she felt sleep overtake her. 

 

“Lily?” he whispered, breath tickling the hair on top of her head. She didn’t respond and he didn’t move from his spot as her personal pillow.

 

* * *

 

Lily had no clue what time it was when she next woke, nor did she know why she had woken up when she was clearly still exhausted. That is, until she felt fingertips gliding over her own, the hand of one Scorpius Malfoy cautiously and tenderly moving to grip her own. 

 

She stayed still, eyes closed, struggling to determine what was happening through the fogginess of sleep that clouded her mind. His thumb brushed across the back of her hand and her heart pounded. She took care to keep her breathing even, but was afraid that the thundering of her heart would be felt from her resting place against his chest. 

 

Only when she had just seemed to be calming down did she feel him moving once more. This time, his other hand reached for her face. He gently brushed the hair out of her forehead, her brow, and, finally, she felt the gentlest of touches as his fingertips ran across her lips. 

 

Where she had felt nothing but anxiety and panic where Lorcan was concerned, she felt excitement and comfort with Scorpius. She didn’t want to open her eyes, didn’t want to ruin this moment by alerting him to her wakeful state. So she remained quiet, pretended to be asleep as his fingers threaded through her bright red hair. 

 

Eventually, his brushing movements stopped and Lily felt him shift beneath her, slowly sliding out from his spot on the couch. He gently rested her back down on the couch, finding a blanket to cover her with before leaving for his own room. 

 

Though she was curious about the moment that had just transpired between Scorpius and herself, she could wait until a proper hour to talk to him. Hugging a pillow to her chest, Lily fell back to sleep with a smile on her lips.


End file.
